La Potranca
by Selyna Kou
Summary: AU. Occ. Sasuke,ha aceptado la apuesta de su viejo amigo Naruto. El de domar a la rebelde y caprichosa Hinata Hyuga.
1. La apuesta

_Naruto no me pertenece. Letra "La potranca Zaina", de la cual me inspire. Ambientado en los llanos venezolanos. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**La Potranca**_

.

___**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~**__"Nunca hagas apuestas. Si sabes que has de ganar, eres un pícaro, y si no lo sabes, eres un tonto"__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_._

_.  
_

_**La apuesta**_

.

_**Les contaré señores**_

_**la historia muy bonita**_

.

Bajo el "sol de los venados", en las llanuras de Konoha donde los llaneros, con su imagen romantizada de hombres a caballo viviendo y luchando contra la naturaleza, han formalizado la cultura del País del Fuego. Leyendas y mitos para una noche de parranda, convirtiéndolos en la ley del pueblo al ocaso, una explicación a lo desconocidos a sus antepasados.

Con su canto y poesía que le ha servido al llanero para enfrentar con mucha energía positiva cualquier circunstancia en los solitarios caminos de una llanura indomable. Sus apuestos llaneros son caracterizados por se un hombre rudo, fuerte e incansable en su trabajo desde en primer canto del gallo: ordeñar el ganado para la obtención de la leche para preparar el suero y el sabroso su sabroso queso, montar a caballo, enlazar y arriar el ganado, sacar el ganado del corral para que beba agua y se alimente del pasto en los extensos potreros, preparar el terreno en épocas de siembra. Son algunas de sus labores diarias desde tiempos inmemorables, al que el llanero le ha dedicado su canto y su copla.

Pero con su canto ha expresado sus sentimientos amorosos y el sentido poético de la vida. Serenatas y canciones dedicadas a las hermosas mujeres de sus tierras, buscando en conquistar su corazón. Sin embargo, existe _una dama_ tan indomable como las tierras de la llanura. Una mujer diferente a las otras, pero tan bella como ninguna.

.

_**De linda potranquita**_

_**con ojos soñadores,**_

_**colita de caballo,**_

_**andar casi trotero,**_

_**de crines muy hermosas,**_

_**corría por los esteros.**_

.

Una mujer hermosa como las flores de la llanura, de ojos lavanda y soñadores, su lacio cabello de un negro-azul como las noches sin luna. Pero como es de bella es igual de rígida, caprichosa y rebelde. Hyuga Hinata, _la flor de la llanura_.

Hija del terrateniente Hyuga Hiashi, poseedor de las tierras más productivas y fértiles del condado. Con una hermana menor, Hanabi, conocida como "Terremoto Hyuga" por sus innumerables travesuras a los hijos de los demás dueños de hacienda; y su primo Nenji, uno de los hombres más cotizados de la región, un gran domador de caballos salvajes.

Hinata es de la pocas mujeres que se dedica de lleno al trabajo del llano, trabajo que solo le pertenece a los hombres, por lo que su padre siempre esta sermoneando cuando se fuga con Kiba Inuzuka, un llanero de la zona y su mejor amigo, para el trabajo de enlazar y arriar el ganado, sacar el ganado del corral.

_._

_._

_**Era una potra muy singular,**_

_**no conocía el amor,**_

_**no conocía corral,**_

_**no conocía bozal,**_

_**solo quería vivir**_

_**por el palmar.**_

_._

_._

Cuando una mujer le celebran sus quince años, está solo piensa en conseguir un enamorado y casarse, pero Hinata no. Ella solo soñaba con ser una mujer fuerte y dominante a la muerte de su padre de quien heredara las tierras. Deseosa de no vivir encerrada en un _corral_, de que le ponga _bozal_… Quería vivir sin enamorarse.

Lo consideraba una debilidad, y el casarse un encierro de por vida. Ni contra viento ni marea, ella juró, nunca enamorarse o casarse.

Era la primogénita, y Hiashi necesitaba que ella se casara con hacendado adinerado para que prevaleciera la fortuna de la finca y no decayera por la obstinación de su hija. Pero cada vez que llevaba un pretendiente a la casa, ella lo espantaba de una y mil maneras.

- Tendrás que casarte Hinata – decía su padre harto por la actitud de la joven heredera – Por amor o sin amor tendrás que hacerlo. Pero si sigues espantando a todos lo jóvenes hijos de los hacendados más importantes del país, vas a quedar como una vieja solterona.

- Eso a mí – refuto Hinata cortante – no me importa padre. Yo no soy una potra a quien le ponga las riendas.

No importaba las palabras y los castigos que le imponían su padre, ella seguía escapándose y espantando a los pretendientes. Por lo que Hiashi optó por dejar a su hija tranquila, él sabía que pronto le llegaría la hora.

.

_**Era la potra zaina**_

_**la flor de la llanura,**_

_**caballos y potrones**_

_**sufrían por su hermosura;**_

_**paseando en las sabanas**_

_**en las noches de luna;**_

_**coqueta se miraba**_

_**su sombra en la laguna.**_

.

A pesar de su dureza y caprichos, a la joven Hinata no le faltaban pretendientes. Sin importar la edad, y si que estuvieran casados, solteros o viudos, los hombres sufrían por su hermosura, y hacían todo lo posible por conquistarla. Pero ella los rechazaba a todos diciendo que eran unos buitres ante carne fresca.

En los días aquellos en que llevaban el ganado a refrescarse en la laguna. Hinata paseaba en vigilancia alrededor de la manada con el trote de su yegua de crines blancas, coqueteando ante su reflejo en el agua. Sabía que era hermosa, pero no utilizaba tal belleza para manipular a los hombres que ella sabía que tenía a sus pies.

- Parece que nuestros vecinos han regresado – dijo Kiba al aire. Observando el todo terreno de los Uchiha a través de la cerca que dividía las dos tierras.

- Así es, - contesto Hinata colocándose al lado del corcel cobre del Inuzuka. Reconoce al mayor de ellos, Itachi, uno de los pocos hombres que ha ganado su respeto. En cambio al otro no lo conocía, debía se Sasuke Uchiha, por lo que Itachi le había mencionado en una noche que se lo encontró por el palmar camino a sus respectivas haciendas. – habrá una fiesta esta noche y nos han invitado. ¿Vas a ir?

- Seguramente, tal vez me consiga una linda chica con quien pasar la noche.

- Cuidado te sale _el Silbón_**(1)**

- Esas son puras leyendas estúpidas, Hinata. No existe tal cosa.

- Como digas – Hinata se encogió de hombros – De igual forma, fue un placer conocerte Kiba.

La risa que vino de ella por la mirada ceñuda de amigo, fustiga su caballo "huyendo" de cualquier cosa que podía hacer él por venganza a sus palabras. Ambos jinetes fustigaba a sus caballos, corriendo alrededor de la vacada, siendo observados por los llaneros que los acompañaban.

- Nunca cambiaran, ¿verdad, Nenji? – le dijo Rock Lee observando junto al Hyuga a los chicos correr con sus caballos - ¡La llama de la juventud arde en sus venas!

- Sí – dice Nenji restándole importancia cepillando a su gran semental. – lo que digas Rock Lee.

Ha Nenji poco le agradaba que su prima fuera con ellos a arriar el ganado, pero le gustaba su compañía. Siempre había sido muy sobreprotector con ella desde que eran pequeños, lo que le agradaba que ella fuera tan fría con los pretendientes que su tío traía a casa para conocerla. Para él, eran un montón de mocosos que no servían para nada.

.

.

.

- No veo el motivo por el que tengas que hacer una fiesta de bienvenida, Itachi – confiesa Sasuke de manera cortante a su hermano – Sabes que no me gusta las fiestas.

- Es una manera de que conozcas a los terratenientes más importantes que hay por estos llanos, y a sus respectivas familias. – le respondió Itachi ignorando la molestia de su hermano – Konoha es muy diferente a la ciudad, la gente sigue siendo agradable como lo era cuando te marchaste. Te gustará quedarte.

- Como sea. – refutó Sasuke entrado a las caballerizas.

Le molestaba aquellas dichosas reuniones en que las señoritas lo acosarían hasta el cansancio. Paso su mirada por los caballos que cuidaba su hermano hasta que su vista se detiene en un semental árabe de pelaje negro brillante. Kuroi, su caballo desde que tenía memoria, al que crío desde que era un potrillo. Daría un paseo por el pueblo antes de enfrascase en esa dichosa fiesta.

.

.

.

- Hinata, porque no vas con Kiba al pueblo por avena. – le dijo Nenji mientras guiaban el ganado a la zona donde pastaban – Los caballos le falta alimentos.

- Está bien – respondió con una sonrisa arriando a Shiroi para cumplir con el pedido de su primo. - ¡Vamos Kiba!

Los jóvenes se adentraron por el camino del palmar que lo llevaba al pueblo. Tenían tiempo que no veían a sus amigos, y esta era una oportunidad perfecta para saludarlos.

Las calles de Konoha estaban pobladas, la gente compraba y algunos paseaban por los lugares. Hinata y Kiba pararon sus caballos a la entrada del establecimiento de Juugo, una tienda en donde había todo lo que pudieras necesitar para los animales del campo o domésticos, y muchas cosas más.

- Te dije Kiba que Akamaru no entra. – dijo Juugo desde atrás del mostrador con los brazos cruzados mirando de manera severa al enorme can que acompañaba al Inuzuka – Déjalo afuera con los caballos amarrado, para que no persiga otro auto como la última vez. No quiero que se vuelva a comer la comida de los sacos si no la vas a terminar pagando.

- Tranquilo Juugo, Akamaru no… - el castaño no pudo terminar de hablar cuando frente a él se plantaron amenazadamente los dos metros de altura y su gran musculatura del pelinaranja.

- O le pones un bozal o no entra. No tienes más opción.

Kiba tardo en reaccionar por unos segundos, hizo una mueca de molestia pero no dijo nada, no quería molestar al "Demonio de los Llanos", nombre que le dieron debido al trastorno de doble personalidad que sufría si se molestaba enormemente. Se convertía en una bestia feroz, cosa que lo ha ayudado en cierta forma a ganar numerosos torneos en los "Toros Coleados". El Inuzuka hace tal como Juugo le había dicho y fue a fuera a amarrar al perro.

Hinata observa todo con una sonrisa, conocía a Juugo desde hace mucho tiempo. Él había trabajado en la hacienda de su padre, hasta que sus padres murieron y se tuvo que hacerse cargo de la tienda de su padre. De eso ya un año y medio, y desde entonces no ha vuelto a la hacienda.

- Cada día estas más hermosa Hina – comentó Juugo con una sonrisa amable, a lo que Hinata respondió con una igual – Si no te conociera como te conozco, creería en todos esos cuentos que dice la gente sobre ti.

- ¿Qué es lo que comentan ahora? – pregunta Hinata sin darle la debida importancia al asunto.

- Que eres una mujer indomable como el llano, una potra salvaje que no quiere que le ponga las riendas. Caprichosa y rígida, incluso en ocasiones puedes ser muy fría y cortante. Lo de rebelde lo se muy bien, no lo sabré yo que viví en la finca de tu padre y te veía fugarte con Kiba o con Nenji al campo, incluso por las noches te ibas por ahí sola – le contestaba mientras acariciaba la cabeza a la chica con ternura. – Tienes dos sobrenombres: _"La espanta hombres"_ – río un rato y luego añadió – tu padre ya debió cansarse de que espantes a todos los pretendientes que te lleva. Y el que más me gusta, _"La potranca Zaina"_, la flor de la llanura e indomable como ninguna.

Hinata río con Juugo por los comentarios de la gente. Era con muy pocas personas con quien ella demostraba ser amable y tierna, y Juugo era una de ellas. Había aprendido a ser como es ahora con el tiempo, porque en estas tierras si eres frágil, los depredadores acabaran contigo. A sus dieciséis años había alcanzado la fama en las competencias de equitación y en Paso Fino, se había adentrado al "Corte y Punto" y La Doma de Caballos con su primo y Kiba, cosa que ha muchos hombres no le había agradado. Pero ahora con sus casi veintiún años era la favorita de todos, y se había ganado la fama de una mujer temeraria.

- Ven – dijo Juugo llevándola a la parte trasera de la tienda – tengo algo que mostrarte.

El patio trasero estaba lleno de cajas de mercancías en uno de los flancos, mientras que en el otro había diferentes tipos de jaulas. Animales de todo tipo había en ellas, desde aves cantarinas hasta un fuerte halcón, un pequeño gato o perro hasta hermosos sementales. Se detiene en una apartada de todas las demás, donde habitaba un pequeño felino manchado como un leopardo.

- Lo trajeron esta mañana de las tierras de Hatake – confesó Juugo a Hinata sacando al animal cargándolo en sus brazos. – Es un pequeño cunaguaro de aproximadamente tres meses. Estaba solo cuando lo encontraron.

- Es hermoso, Juugo. – Hinata lo tomo en sus brazos acariciando el suave pelaje del animal. - ¿Puedo quedármelo?

- Por supuesto, se que lo cuidaras muy bien, como lo has hecho con Kibo. – respondió sonriente refiriéndose al gavilán que le obsequió a Hinata en su cumpleaños dieciocho - ¿Qué nombre le pondrás? Es macho

- … Ryu…

- ¿Ryu? Si tú lo dices.

- ¡Hey Juugo! – grito Kiba desde adentro de la tienda - ¡Danos la cantidad de avena de siempre y vente! ¡Tienes clientes!

- ¡En seguida voy! Ten, - dándole una manta a Hinata – cúbrelo con esto. Se puede asustar cuando salga a la calle.

Hinata agradeció a Juugo y lo siguió al interior de la tienda. Kiba esta recostado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, mirando curioso el pequeño "paquete" que llevaba la chica en sus brazos. Efectivamente si tenía clientes, joven pelinegro observaba la mercancía detalladamente.

.

Sus ojos negros se posaron en Juugo y bajaron para encontrarse con unos ojos lavanda que lo observaba con intriga. No podía negar que la chica era hermosa, pero seguramente era igual de irritante que las otras y de que un momento a otro se le lanzaría encima. Pero nada de eso sucedió. La chica desvió la mirada con indiferencia dirigiendo su atención al encargado y luego dirigirse a su dirección con una diminuta sonrisa, _sabía que era como las otras_. Sin embargo, ella lo volvió a ignorar siguiendo de largo y tomo un pequeño collar de cuero informando al joven encargado de que lo anotara en su cuenta. La observa de reojo salir de la tienda junto con aquel escandaloso castaño. Le había parecido una chica completamente extraña.

- ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? – la voz de Juugo lo sacó de su trance, enfocando sus frías orbes negras en él.

- Creí que después de todos estos años, recibiría un mejor recibimiento – le contesto cortante.

Juugo tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, meditaba y trataba de recordar quien era esa persona frente a él. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de quien se trataba en realidad, nunca creyó volverlo a ver por estos lados.

- ¿Sasuke? – pregunto dudoso por la respuesta. El aludido solo sonríe de medio lado. - ¡Sí eres Sasuke! Nunca imagine que regresarías a Konoha.

- Pues ya me vez – respondió – Veo que no has estado nada mal.

A Juugo le parecía muy extraño tener al Uchiha frente a él, recordando que él mismo había jurado jamás volver a la hacienda Sharingan. ¿Qué pudo haberlo hecho regresar después de tanto tiempo?

.

.

.

- Bienvenidos – exclamó Itachi con una sonrisa llamando la atención de todos los presentes – Les agradezco enormemente el que hallan venido a la fiesta de bienvenida de mi _pequeño_ hermano. Espero que la disfruten.

Dichas esas palabras la música comenzó a sonar y la gente se apodero de la pista de baile. Logra ver entre los invitados a una chica vestida con unos jeen y una blusa blanca ligera, _era a ella a quien deseaba encontrar_. Toma unas bebidas que uno de los meseros llevaba, y se acerca a la chica que no había reparado en su presencia.

- Hermosa, como una orquídea. – susurro Itachi al oído de la peliazul, quien se sobresalta ante la cercanía de él.

- ¡Itachi! – exclamó Hinata con un leve sonrojo. – Gracias por la invitación.

- Es un placer de tener a tan hermosa dama entre mis invitadas de honor. – le extiende la bebida a lo que Hinata agradece.

- ¿Cómo esta Konan? – cortó la ojiblanca a lo que Itachi sonreía, _esa era la Hinata que conocía_.

- Está muy bien, visitando a sus hermanos al País de la Lluvia. – volvió su mirada a su hermano quien practicaba con su viejo amigo de la infancia, Naruto. – Quisiera presentarte a alguien.

Hinata lo siguió pisándole los talones al Uchiha mayor hasta el otro extremo del lugar. Pudo ver entre la multitud la caballera rubia característica del Uzumaki, el joven hacendado más problemático e hiperactivo de la región. A la Hyuga le era indiferente, era uno de los pocos hombres que no la miraban como un objeto al cual desear, sino que lo hacía como su igual, y eso le gustaba. Notó que a su lado estaba otro joven de cabellos y ojos negros, el mismo que había visto en el local de Juugo, _no sabía que ambos se conocían_, y por la forma que le hablaba el rubio, había de ser desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Sasuke – llamó Itachi llamando la atención de ambos chicos -, quisiera presentarte a Hinata Hyuga. Es hija de Hiashi, el terrateniente de la hacienda Byakugan, son nuestros vecinos.

- Es un placer conocer por fin a Sasuke Uchiha – comentó Hinata con una cortés sonrisa estrechando su mano con el Uchiha menor. – Su hermano me ha hablado mucho de usted.

- _La flor de la llanura_– soltó Sasuke con frialdad desconcertando a Hinata por un segundo – He escuchado muchas cosas de usted cuando llegue al pueblo, parece que ninguna es mentira. Usted es de esas mujeres a la que hay que enseñarles a las malas su lugar en la casa… O por lo menos es lo que he escuchado decir.

Ambos se miraron desafiantes, Hinata soltó su mano de la de Sasuke con un poco de brusquedad. Sabía que él era como todos los hombres, _unos perros que solo sirve para arriar el ganado_. Para él, ella sólo era una chica carente de importancia como todas las demás.

- Estás muy linda hoy Hinata – dijo Naruto buscando de relajar la tensa atmósfera que se había formado.

- Gracias, Naruto – le respondió cortante sin apartar la mirada del Uchiha – Por lo menos existen hombres que saben ser educados, _no como otros que son como los burros _cuando se trata de cómo tratar una dama.

¿Esta mujer que se creía?, se preguntaba mentalmente Sasuke con molestia. Ella ha sido la única mujer que se ha portado hacia él de una manera tan insolente. _Se había equivocado al creer que era como las otras_.

El sonido del arpa y el cuatro le hicieron sonreír a Itachi, sólo había una forma de separar a _esos dos testarudos _sin ser demasiado obvio. Hace una leve reverencia extendiendo su mano derecha hacia Hinata, que lo observaba confundida.

- Me darías el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo.

Hinata lo medito por unos segundos. Pero, con una pequeña sonrisa, toma la mano del Uchiha mayor aceptando el baile.

- Estúpida – masculló Sasuke cuando su hermano se perdió en la pista de baile con la Hyuga.

- Ella es _la potra Zaina_– dijo Naruto a su amigo – Es la única mujer a quien ningún hombre a logrado conquistar, y la que se dedica de lleno al trabajo fuerte que hay en los llanos de Konoha. Y es la primera que veo que no se derrite por el "Gran Sasuke"

El rubio río ruidoso, ganándose una mirada matadora de su amigo que ignoro olímpicamente.

- Apuesto que no podrás conquistarla – bromeó Naruto – No tienes chance con esa mujer, ningún hombre en todo el País del Fuego lo tiene.

- Eso esta por verse – dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Qué?

- Apuesto que yo, Uchiha Sasuke, domare a Hinata cueste lo que cueste – declaró sin aparta la mirada de la mujer que bailaba animadamente con su hermano.

- Yo solo bromeaba Sasuke – le aclaró Naruto, pero su amigo ya estaba decidido en llevar acabo aquella apuesta. Soltando un suspiro frustrado agrega – Lo que digas, pero dudó que lo logres. Nadie ha logrado domar a_ la potra Zaina_.

- Y no soy nadie, Naruto. Yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero, e Hinata no será la excepción.

.

.

___**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~ **Las apuestas y los pactos se hacen con los ángeles. O con los demonios.__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_****__- Pablo Cohelo -_**  
**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Mi primera historia que no es un one-shot, ni una adaptación XP....Un universo alterno que espero que sea de su agrado_

_Habrán cosas que están muy a nuestras constumbres de los llanos, por lo que tratare de dejarle una explicación, como ha sido en este caso el del Silbon:_

**(1)**_La leyenda del Silbón nació a mediados del siglo XIX y algunos estudiosos creen que era una forma de control social que la tradición creó para evitar las infidelidades de los hombres. Se trata, según la leyenda, del fantasma un joven que asesinó a sus padres, y por ello está condenado a vagar como un alma en pena eternamente con un saco lleno de los huesos de sus progenitores. Tiene un silbidocaracterístico que se asemeja a las notas musicales do, re, mi, fa, sol, la, si, en ese mismo orden subiendo el tono hasta fa y luego bajando hasta la nota si. Se dice que cuando su silbido se escucha muy cerca no hay peligro, ya que el silbón está lejos, pero si se escucha lejos es porque está cerca. También se dice que escuchar su silbido es presagio de la propia muerte. Otra tradición señala que El Silbón se presenta en las casas, de noche, a contar los huesos que lleva en el saco. Si nadie lo escucha, alguien de la familia muere al día siguiente. _

_Quejas, sugerencias..._

_Lo que se les ocurra._

_Saben donde darle un click y dejar un Reviews_

_=)_


	2. Conociendonos con mal pie

_Naruto no me pertenece. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**La Potranca**_

.

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~**__"Para evitarte conflictos, que tu lengua no se adelante a tu pensamiento"__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_-__** Juan Carlos Flores Legorreta **__-_

_._

_._

_**Conociéndonos con mal pie**_

.

.

Por los palmares se escuchaba en cantó de un hombre en estado de ebriedad. Se balanceaba sobre su montura, con su cantó alegre a todo pulmón.

- Yo deseaba conocer a esa mujer a ver si la hacía mi esposa… - cantaba Kiba por el camino - … Si… supiera… ¡Ay currutaco!... Hubiera… hubiera entregado ¡Ay! ¡Entregado alma, vida y corazón!

Un silbido semejante a unas notas musicales fue lo que ahora rompió el silencio. Kiba se enderezó al escucharlo, por un momento creyó que había sido una jugada de su imaginación, pero se volvió a escuchar el silbido que se le quito la borrachera de un solo golpe. Se escucho tan cerca que el Inuzuka pensó que le habían silbado cerca del oído, ladea el rostro pero no ve a nadie. El camino estaba solo, todos aún estaba en la fiesta. Se encogió de hombros.

- Nunca debí escuchar esas estúpidas palabras de esa Hyuga del demonio. – masculló refiriéndose a Hinata y sus cuentos del tal Silbón - ¡Yo vide una garza mora dándole combate a un río es como se enamora tu corazón con…el mío!

De nuevo aquel silbido, pero esta vez se escucho a la distancia. Esto helo por completo la sangre del chico. Su corazón palpitaba de manera acelerada, y sus sentidos se agudizaron. El que ese silbido se halla escuchado a lo lejos era por que aquel fantasma estaba cerca. Con temor, Kiba vuelve a voltear encontrándose con unos ojos blancos que lo miraban fijamente.

Lo último que se escucho por el camino del palmar hacia la hacienda Byakugan fue el grito desgarrador del Inuzuka.

.

.

La música ya le comenzaba a molestar. Maldecía su suerte, la Hyuga se había marchado del lugar justo cuando él pensaba poner en marcha su plan. Por lo que en esos momentos se encontraba paseando por los patios que llevaban a las caballerizas, quería relajarse y despejarse un rato. Pero sus deseos no fueron cumplidos al sentir unos brazos abrazarlo por el cuello. No necesito voltear para saber quien era, aquel fuerte perfume no lo podría olvidar aunque quisiera, no le traía gratos recuerdo.

- Hola Sasu – ronroneo la mujer de manera sensual. – ¿Me extrañaste?

- No – corto Sasuke de manera fría – Quítate de encima, Sakura.

- No seas tan duro Sasuke – la pelirosa hizo un mohín pero no se aparto de él, en cambio, se apego más a su cuerpo - ¿Olvidaste nuestra noche juntos?

- Ya te lo dije Sakura, esa noche no significo nada…

- ¿Quieres repetirla?

Sasuke la miro sin entender. Se le fue imposible responder cuando los labios de ellas se apoderaron de los suyos. Trato de apartarla pero más pudo la necesidad que la razón. _Al fin y al cabo, para que existía ella si no era para satisfacer… ciertas necesidades_.

.

.

- ¡Maldita bruja! ¿Querías matarme de para cardiaco? – grito Kiba exaltado a una Hinata que no podía ni respirar por la risa. – ¡Y tú, maldito infeliz! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Te creía más serio.

- Fue solo un momento de disfrute a costillas tuyas – respondió Shino indiferente extrañamente sin sus típicos lentes de sol, dejando ver sus ojos café a través de la luz interna del auto.

Los tres andaban camino a la hacienda, Kiba e Hinata a caballo mientras que Shino se desplazaba en su todo terreno. Eran amigos desde que tenían memoria, y desde entonces se habían vuelto inseparables. _A pesar de las bromas._

- ¿No dijiste tú que eran solo puras leyendas estúpidas y que no existía tal cosa? – se burló Hinata.

- Cierra la boca – dijo furioso el Inuzuka – Del susto se me ha bajado la borrachera.

Esas palabras fueron más que suficiente para que la Hyuga estallara nuevamente en risas.

- ¡Quién te viera, potra Zaina! La mujer más fría y ruda de toda Konoha comportándose como la mocosa que es. – con su caballo empuja al de Hinata, a lo que ella casi se cae pero no deja de reírse.

- Y tú gritas como una niña – Hinata le de volvió el empujo a Kiba, lo que provoca que su caballo de contra puerta del auto de Shino.

Así comenzó _el juego de empujones_. Shino se masajeaba la sien a te los actos infantiles de esos dos, _es que nunca iban a madurar_. Ya Kiba le había dado tres veces al auto con Natsu, y estaba comenzando a deja una abolladura en la puerta. Justo cuando Hinata empuja a Kiba, y esté se iba contra el auto, el Aburame hace sonar la bocina del auto. Provocando que Natsu se encabritara y tumbara a al Inuzuka de su montura.

- Maldición – maldijo por lo bajo levantándose del suelo para solo percatarse de que su caballo se había dado a la fuga asustado - ¡Vuelve aquí Natsu! Maldito caballo. ¿No hubo suficiente con el susto de muerte que me has dado para también asustar a mi caballo y que me cayera de él?

- No – respondió con simpleza Shino. – Móntate atrás, estas lleno de tierra, no quiero que ensucies mi auto.

- Maldito Abumare. – masculló mientras obedecía al mandato de Shino - ¿Tú de qué te ríes? – le preguntó furioso a Hinata – Hyuga del demonio.

.

.

.

Al primer canto del gallo ya las vacadas eran llevadas a los pastizales, a los límites de Byakugan con la hacienda Sharinga. Kiba no dejaba de quejarse de la migraña y el terrible dolor de espalda a consecuencia de lo sufrido ayer. Hinata poco podía contener la risa al recordar la cara de espanto que él había puesto, _eso pasaba a ser un suceso memorable_.

Ambos descansaban sobre el pasto verde, cerca del ganado que _supuestamente_ debían de mantener vigilado. Kiba recostaba su cabeza sobre el pelaje de Akamaru, mientras que Hinata estaba tendida boca arriba observando el paso de las nubes. El silencio era refrescante y cómodo. Se escuchaba el sonido de las vacas al mujear y el de los caballos relinchar; el canto en el viento de una ave lejana. _Era en verdad relajante_. Cierra los ojos para disfrutar más de las _caricias de la naturaleza_.

Una sensación extraña la hizo sentir incomoda, _alguien la observaba fijamente_. Debía de ser Kiba, pensó ella, dispuesto a descobrarse por lo de anoche. Espera paciente que el chico lleve acabo su venganza, pero nada de eso sucede. Con disimulo abre los ojos y fija su vista en el Inuzuka, sin embargo, estaba profundamente dormido. Si no era él, _¿quién era?_

Lo más seguro que era producto de su imaginación, o que alguno de los animales era el culpable de tal sensación. Mas su sorpresa fue mayor al descubrir que no era ninguna de las anteriores. Esos ojos negros la observaban con un extraño brillo y una sonrisa arrogante. El Uchiha permanecía sobre su montura observando a la Hyuga sobre el pasto, pensaba sorprenderla y quizás decirle una que otra cosa para que ella cayera a sus pies y ganar la dichosa apuesta que había hecho con el Uzumaki anoche en la fiesta.

- ¿En qué le puedo servir, señor Uchiha? – pregunto Hinata volviendo a cerrar los ojos. - ¿O se quedará ahí observándome como un idiota?

¿Qué era lo que le iba a decir a esa grosera mujer? ¿Palabras bonitas que sabía que a las mujeres les gustaba? ¡Debía de estar loco!

- Nada por la cual tú me puedas servir, Hyuga. – respondió con arrogancia. – Al menos que desees que _sea a usted a quien monte_.

Hinata ladeo el rostro para observar al Uchiha con el ceño fruncido. Había entendido muy bien el trasfondo de sus palabras. No se había equivocado que, Sasuke Uchiha, era igual a todos los hombres.

- Yo no soy una potra a que se le pueda poner montura, señor Uchi...

- Sasuke – interrumpió él –, dime Sasuke. El "_señor_" me hace sentir viejo.

- Pero tampoco es un quinceañero.

- Y mucho menos un cuarentón. Solo tengo veintitrés años, Hinata, aún soy joven. – aclaró con arrogancia.

- El que sea o no, a mí la verdad poco me incumbe. No es cosa relevante cuando se trata de utilizar el termino "_señor_" por mera cortesía o modales. ¡Pero que tonta he sido! – ironizó sentándose en el pasto y golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano. – Olvide que el _señor_ no entiende _lo que significa eso_. Mis disculpas, _señor _Uchiha.

Esa mujer tenía en don de sacarlo de quicio en menos tiempo del que podía hacerlo Naruto. Era increíble lo orgullosa que podía llegar a ser si se lo proponía. Pero eso no significaba que iba a desistir en domarla, _su orgullo estaba en juego_.

La voz de un tercero impide el inició de una siguiente ronda de insultos y sátiras entre Sasuke e Hinata. Neji llegaba junto con Rock Lee en busca de su prima y el Inuzuka.

- Es hora de marcar al ganado, Hina – le anunció a su prima sin reparar en la presencia del Uchiha hasta que Lee habló.

- Buenos días, señor Uchiha. – saludo el de gruesas cejas – Lindo mañana para cabalgar, ¿no lo cree?

- Sí, tal parece. – respondió esté frío – Hyuga.

- Uchiha – devolvió Neji el saludo de la misma manera que lo había hecho el pelinegro.

Ambos hombres se observaban con una seriedad sorprendente que Hinata no logra descifrar el motivo.

- ¡Señor! ¡Señor! – llamaba uno de los empleados de Sasuke, acercándose rápidamente a caballo a donde se encontraba su patrón. – Señor, su hermano lo anda buscando.

Sasuke no respondió en ese mismo instante. Se dedica a observar por última vez a la Hyuga, _será en otra ocasión_ que lleve a cabo su plan sin _distracciones_.

- Señores – Sasuke hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, sosteniendo su sombrero con su mano libre, en dirección a Neji y a Lee para luego realizarla con Hinata. – Señorita, _espero verla pronto_.

Sin esperar respuesta, fustigo a su caballo seguido por su empleado.

- ¡Despierta Kiba! – grita Hinata levantando al chico con una patada a uno de sus costados.

Estaba molesta, la sonrisa que le había brindado el Uchiha antes de partir la había sacado completamente de sus casillas. ¿Qué se creía él? _Es un idiota insoportable y arrogante_.

- ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa mujer?! – exclamo Kiba levantándose de golpe al igual que su perro, quejándose por la patada que le había dado.

- Hay trabajo por hacer como para que estés perdiendo el tiempo durmiendo – se limito a responde Hinata fríamente montándose en su caballo.

- Ahora, ¿qué bicho te ha picado?

.

Al llegar al pórtico de su casa nota un auto ajeno frente a ella. Suelta un bufido de molestia, no llevaba ni dos días en Konoha y ya tenía visitas. Estaba pensando que su hermano se empeñaba en arruinarle la vida, primero con la fiesta y ahora con visitas sorpresas.

- Sasuke – llamo una mujer rubia que corría a recibirlo.

Entre todas las personas de Konoha que su hermano invitaría, tenía que ser precisamente ella. Maldecía a su hermano por dentro. Hubiera preferido quedarse con la Hyuga y tratar de conquistarla, aprovechando que su amigo estaba dormido, pero tuvo que llegar su primo, y Kenji avisando lo de su hermano. _Eso era muy mala suerte de su parte_.

Piensa en una palabra rápida y con _tacto_ para sacarse a esa mujer cuando se le guindara encima. _Más nada sucedió_. Ino lo miraba con una radiante sonrisa a una distancia de un metro que los separaba a ambos. _¿Esa es la misma Ino que lo atormentaba en la secundaría con su voz chillona pidiendo su atención?_, pensó Sasuke confundido. Pronto cayó en cuenta en el pequeño bulto de su vientre, _lo entendió_.

- Me alegro que estés de vuelta, Sasuke – dijo In sin borrar su sonrisa.

- Felicidades. – dijo Sasuke a secas. La Yamanaka lo observo sin entender, por lo que añadió –: Por tu embarazo.

- ¡Oh! Eso… Gracias. – respondió ella acariciando su vientre con ternura. – Tan solo llevo tres meses de embarazo, y a penas se me nota.

Ino había sido una de sus molestas fan's en su época de la secundaria, hasta que se marcho de la aldea hace más de cinco años. Fue una sorpresa verla de nuevo y poder tener una _conversación civilizada_ sin tener que ser cortante y librarse de su agarre.

- Veo que llegaste, hermanito. – dijo Itachi saliendo junto con un hombre pálido de ojos y cabello negro. Nunca antes lo había visto. – Te presentó a Sai. – como si hubiera podido leer la mente de Sasuke, Itachi tomo los honores de presentar al hombre que lo acompañaba. –, es el esposo de tu _vieja amiga_ Ino.

Frunció el ceño por la forma en que su hermano había _descrito_ su antigua "relación" con Ino, que estaba lejos de ser amigos.

- El famoso Sasuke Uchiha. – dice Sai estrechando la mano del Uchiha menor, a la vez que le brindaba una de sus típicas sonrisas, que para Sasuke, carecía de emoción. – Es un placer conocerlo por fin.

Había algo en ese hombre que no le agradaba. No sabía con exactitud de lo que era realmente, pero no le daba buena espina.

- Kenji me informó que te había encontrado en los límites de la hacienda, hablando con nuestros vecinos. – el semblante de Itachi se torno serio – Espero que no te estés metiendo en problemas con Hinata.

Sasuke solo bufó. Había algo en esa mujer que lo hacía sentirse tentado a molestarla, y que lo sacaba de quicio también. Por lo que le resultaba difícil mantener una "_conversación amena_" con ella, a pesar, del poco tiempo que se conocían. Podía ignorarla como a muchas otras, pero estaba esa bendita apuesta que había hecho con Naruto la noche anterior, por lo que _su orgullo Uchiha estaba en juego_.

- ¿Hinata? – dijo Ino dudativa - ¿Te refieres a la Hyuga a quien todos llaman "La Potra Zaina"?

- Sí – respondió Sasuke con sequedad. - ¿Son amigas?

Ino rió por la pregunta, y negó con la cabeza.

- No lo somos. Solo la conozco de vista. Es una chica divertida cuando de espantar a los hombres se trata. Escuché por ahí que no se derritió ante tus encantos, _Uchiha_. Te ha resultado una verdadera sorpresa, ¿no es así?

- No se de que hablas Yamanaka.

Ella solo sonrío con picardía, y se adentraron al interior de la casa. Sasuke solo pensaba en como escabullirse de su visita y tener un tiempo a solas para pensar como terminar con esa apuesta lo más rápido posible.

.

La brisa fresca de la tarde acariciaba su rostro meciendo sus cabellos, esa era una de las razones por la que le gustaba andar a caballo en vez de un auto. Sentir el contacto de la naturaleza la hacía sentir más viva.

Ese día había poco trabajo en la hacienda debido a los pocos meses que faltaban para las competencias, por lo que muchos de los trabajos se habían adelantado. Cabalgar por los sembradíos y ver a la gente trabajar la distraía un poco. Todos trabajaban poniendo su empelo en ello para que la hacienda siguiera adelante, lo hacían de buena gana y dando lo mejor de sí. Hinata agradecía a todas esas personas por su duro trabajo, porque gracias a ellas es que la hacienda había ganado la fama de ser una de las mejores del país.

- ¿En que piensas? – la voz neutral de Shino la saco de bruses de sus pensamientos.

- En el trabajo que hacen los hombres y mujeres en esta hacienda. – respondió con serenidad – Gracias a ellos es lo que "Byakugan" es hoy.

- Ellos solo hacen su trabajo.

- Lo sé, pero lo hacen de buena gana… como si…

- Vieran lo bueno de su duro trabajo – completo Shino arreglando sus gafas – Iré al pueblo a comprar unos repuestos, ¿vienes?

- De acuerdo.

.

Por fin era libre. La habladuría de Ino le provocaba migraña, _había cosas que jamás cambiarían. _Su hermano le había permitido que fuera a buscar un pedido donde Juugo y Tente. En otra oportunidad se hubiera negado hacerlo, pero si hacer ese favor a su hermano lo apartaría de su _inesperada visita_, estaría encantado de hacerlo.

Gracias a Ino y a su esposo Sai, pudo saber un poco más sobre la Hyuga. Era una chica rebelde y caprichosa, pero no siempre fue así, sin embargo, ignoraban el motivo de ese cambió; le encantaba espantar a los hombres; su pasión es el llano y todo lo que esté implica. Razón por la que ella no cayó rendida a sus pies como las otras: _Detestaba a los hombres_. A pesar de tener confraternidad con seis hombres, incluido a su padre y a su primo.

Era extraño que ella odiara a los hombres y siempre estuviera rodeado de ellos. Incluso ella tenía cierto afecto por su propio hermano, a no ser que solo sintiera respecto a Itachi. Hinata Hyuga era una mujer misteriosa y extraña, con más secretos que cualquiera pudiera imaginar.

- ¡Hey, Sasuke! – saludo Juugo al pelinegro que recién entraba a la tienda. En sus manos llevaba una caja sellada, podía escuchar el roer de un animal. _¿Qué diablos llevaba ahí?_ - ¿En qué te sirvo?

- Hmp - aparto su vista de esa caja y respondió – Necesito que me entregues el pedido de mi hermano.

-… Ok. En seguida te las traigo.

Deja la caja en el mostrador y se pierde de la vista del Uchiha a través de la puerta que lo llevaba al almacén.

El roer del animal que sabía que había dentro, que podía apostar que era un tipo pequeño de roedor y que eran varios, le recordaba que Taka, su halcón, le quedaba poca comida. Se hizo una nota mental de pedirle a Juugo alimento para el animal.

.

- Ya te dije Shino, esas piezas están agotadas – le respondió Tenten – lo más probable es que me lleguen para dentro de dos semanas.

- Yo no puedo esperar dos semanas, Tenten - le rebatió Shino con su típico tono neutro en su voz. –, las necesito para hoy.

Tenten suspira y revisa su cuaderno.

- Puedo tratar de que te las traigan en dos días. No puedo hacer más.

- Eso esta mejor. Gracias Tenten.

- Gracias nada. Tienes que exterminar todos esos bichos que abundan en la bodega y me están arruinando las mercancías.

- …Veré que puedo hacer.

El Abumare camina hacia Hinata, quien había permanecido alejada de la conversación en cuanto había saludado a Tenten, la única mujer aparte de Hanabi con quien mantenía una relación en todo el pueblo, solo por ser la prometida de su primo. Shino sentía pesar por el cambio tan brusco que tuvo Hinata hace más de siete años, a veces extrañaba a la timida y dulce chica con quien se había criado. Maldecía internamente a esos dos seres que crearon a una Hinata Hyuga que detestaba y odiaba a los hombres con todas sus fuerzas, y que a su vez fuera arisca con otras mujeres. _Pero todo sucede por algo_, se decía él en busca de algún alivio.

- Juugo dijo que me tenía algo para Ryu – comentó Hinata sacando a Shino de sus devaneos. Su mirada fría, sin esa calidez de antaño, con los tiernos sonrojos que siempre adornaban sus mejillas que desaparecieron para siempre de su rostro. - ¿Vas a hacer algo más? Porque solo es cuestión de recogerlo.

¿Desde cuándo su voz se había vuelto tan fría? ¿Por qué una maldad como esa tuvo que sufrir un ser tan puro e inocente? Ni él, ni el resto de los que sabían los verdaderos acontecimientos tenían respuesta alguna.

- Iré a ver a Shikamaru, tengo un encargo para él. – respondió Shino – Te pasaré buscando por el parque que esta al frente.

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

- Como quieras. – sin mediar más palabras, abandona la tienda tras despedirse de Tenten.

- Todos los días me pregunto – hablo Tenten con voz nostálgica-, ¿cuándo será el día en que vuelva a ver a la vieja Hinata entrar por esa puerta y sonreír como antes? Una sonrisa que era capaz d iluminar un día lluvioso.

Era la misma pregunta que él se hacía, pero solo existía una cruel respuesta hasta entonces.

- Tal vez _nunca_ la volvamos a ver, Tenten. Es lo que más temo.

.

La última caja fue montada en el maletero del auto. Sasuke contó de nuevo para asegurarse de que no le faltaba ninguna, lo rectifica y ahora faltaba ir a donde Tenten para hacer unos pedidos. Odiaba hacer el mandado de su hermano, pero era mejor que estar aguantando la estresante voz de Ino.

Una voz de suave y relajante como el primer rayo del sol, fue melodía para sus oídos. Observa de reojo como la Hyuga entraba a la tienda llamando a Juugo. Estaba comenzando a creer en eso del destino, pero estaba seguro que era suerte en vez de destino el encontrarse a esa chica en todas partes. _La aldea no es tan grande_, le dijo una voz interior. La seguía observando, ella recibió una caja e intercambian una que otra palabra con el gigantón.

Sale de la tienda con la caja, que anteriormente Juugo había tenido en el mostrador, en manos con los dichosos roedores. Lo vuelve a ignorar como ya se estaba haciendo su costumbre. Echa un vistazo por lo alrededores. No hay rastro ni del escandaloso chico que siempre la acompaña, ni del otro Hyuga. _Estaba sola_.

Hinata suelta un bufido al ver al Uchiha bloqueando su camino. _¿Ahora qué quería?_

- Señor Uchiha, buenas tardes. – saludo Hinata fría y con falsa amabilidad.

- Igual para usted, señorita. – le devuelve el saludo con una sonrisa que sabía que volvía locas a las mujeres.

Pero a la que tenía al frente no parece surtirle efecto. Como sucedió en la mañana, ella solo frunció el ceño con molestia. _Era en verdad una chica extraña_.

- Hasta luego, señor Uchiha. – Hinata pasa por un lado de Sasuke siguiendo su camino al parque.

- Te llevo – a vento Sasuke de repente deteniendo el andar de la Hyuga.

Hinata ladea el rostro dirigiéndole una mirada gélida al pelinegro.

- No gracias, prefiero caminar. – respondió cortante.

Que mujer más testaruda, pensó Sasuke molesto.

Unos delgados brazos rodean su cuerpo desde atrás, _ese perfume lo conocía_. Una clara molestia pinto en el rostro de él. _¿Por qué siempre venía alguien a interrumpirlo?_

- Sasu – llamó la Haruno con voz irritantemente melosa sin soltar a Sasuke. – Te fuiste muy temprano anoche.

- Suéltame Sakura, no tengo tiempo para tus idioteces – se safó Sasuke con brusquedad que la pelirosa casi pierde el equilibrio.

Ahoga una maldición por el mal trato del chico, pero debía de estar acostumbrada, ¿verdad? Intenta acercarse a "_hablar_" con él, pero éste la ignora y se aparta un paso de ella. Frunce el ceño, su actitud le molestaba, pero eso no era relevante si lo podía tener nuevamente en su cama. Con curiosidad fija su vista hacia donde la tenía el Uchiha. ¿Qué hacía _esa_ ahí?, pensó Sakura molesta observando a Hinata en una posición dispuesta a marcharse. No iba a permitir que esa _tipa_ se la quitara así como así, con su falsa inocencia y rebeldía.

- Vaya, - dijo Sakura con sorna colocando sus brazos como jarras al nivel de su cintura. – miren a quién tenemos aquí. Si es la _potranquita_.

- Señorita Haruno, muy buenas tardes. – saludo Hinata con obligada cortesía, ignorando el tono que utilizo la otra mujer para referirse a ella. - ¿Cómo esta usted? – _No caería tan bajo como ella_.

- Bien – respondió cortante – Aunque algo molesta por ciertos _intrusos_.

Hinata sonríe con malicia, era hora de devolverle la jugada de manera sutil.

- Tiene razón, señorita Haruno. Son gente que debía haberse quedado y _no haber vuelto jamás_.

Esa mujer lo único que hacía era insultarlo. ¿Por qué la había agarrado contra él? Se iba a defender cuando la Haruno lo hizo por él.

- No ofenda a Sasuke – defendió con fiereza –. Solo porque eres una mujer que no vales nada, no te da el derecho de…

- ¿Qué no valgo nada? – pregunto Hinata poniéndose erguida –. Por lo menos yo no ando por ahí ofreciendome a cualquiera, _Devoradora de hombres_. A diferencia de usted, _yo no coloco flores a mi puerta. __**(1)**_

No iba a permitir que la degradara de esa forma, ella no podía herir su orgullo.

- Tú no conoces el placer. Tienes miedo de experimentarlo. Por eso eres una virgen de mier…

- No te rebajes Sakura, no te rebajes más de lo que ya estas. El que yo espante a todos los hombres no es porque tenga "miedo" a sentir placer, es solo que a _mí _si me queda _dignidad_. – les dio la espalda dando por zanjada la conversación. – Que tengan buenas tardes.

La Hyuga camina firme hacia el parque donde Shino la esperaba. Sasuke la ve montarse en el todo terreno con el chico de lentes que no había visto jamás, después de todo, _ella no estaba sola_.

.

.

Golpeaba la guantera con la rodilla constantemente. Quería gritar e insultar a ese hombre, pero debía mantener la cordura para no comportarse como una cavernícola. Pero es que ese Uchiha la ponía de mal humor con su sola presencia. No entendía por qué la seguía, pero tenía una leve idea de lo que quería. _Lo mismo que todos los hombres_, pensó ella molesta.

Su acompañante permanecía callado con la vista fija en el camino. No hacía falta ser adivino para saber que la Hyuga estaba furiosa, aunque ignoraba el por qué realmente. Podía ser su encuentro con la Haruno, o simplemente con el Uchiha, también pudo sucederle alguna otra cosa. Cualquier hipótesis podía ser acertada para el mal humor de ella. Le daba curiosidad saber quién o qué la había puesto así. _Se arriesgo_.

- Veo que te has encontrado con el Uchiha. – se aventuro a preguntar Shino.

Un destello de rabia ilumino sus ojos perla. _Había acertado a la primera_.

- Ese maldito infeliz sea dedicado a sacarme de mis casillas cada vez que nos vemos. – se quejo Hinata. - ¿Es qué no tiene más que hacer?

- Tal vez sí, pero quizás tú seas su pasatiempo.

- Gracias por el apoyo – ironizo.

- Ignóralo Hina. – aconsejo él. – Se cansara como los otros.

- ¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo? Pero cada vez que lo hago, él muy idiota se planta frente a mí bloqueándome el camino. Solo espero que me deje en paz lo más pronto posible. Porque sino, le partiré su rostro de niño creído.

Shino sonrió ante la ocurrencia, pero prefirió no seguir rondando en la conversación, por lo que permaneció en silencio todo el camino hasta la hacienda.

Para Hinata, solo pensaba en tomar un baño de agua helada y salir a entrenar para las próximas competencias, si es que no había nada más que hacer por la hacienda. _Cualquier cosa con tal de quitarse el mal rato_.

.

.

Deshacerse de la Haruno fue sencillo, con la misma técnica que ha utilizado todos estos años con todas las mujeres que lo acosan. Ella trato de explicar las palabras dichas por la Hyuga, _pero él prefirió ignorarla_. Poco le importaba ella y lo que la gente comentara.

Pasa por su hacienda dándose cuenta que aún se encontraba su "tan deseada" visita en casa. No tenía ánimos de aguantarse la habladuría de Ino y la estúpida sonrisa de su esposo, sigue de largo en su camino. Visitaría a Naruto un rato para conocer más sobre la chica Hyuga que lo ayudara a conocerla mejor.

.

- ¡Increíble! – se burló el rubio. – Hinata te ha ignorado ya en dos ocasiones. Parece que el "Gran Sasuke" ha perdido su encanto.

- Cállate Naruto si no quieres que desahogue mi frustración contigo. – advirtió Sasuke.

- Parece que eso te tiene de mal humor – continuo burlándose ignorando la advertencia de su amigo. - ¡Animo, Sasuke! De igual forma estaba predicho que perderías.

La risa del rubio no se hizo esperar, y la mirada agria de de Sasuke fue ignorada descaradamente. ¿Por qué había ido a buscar ayuda con el tarado del Uzumaki? _Porque era la única forma de no levantar sospecha_. Maldecía mil veces su suerte.

Respira una y otra vez antes de añadir lo que Ino le había comentado en la mañana, claro, si es que Naruto le permitía hablar con esa risa tan tormentosa que se gastaba.

- Me han comentado que la Hyuga no siempre fue así – comentó Sasuke fingiendo indiferencia a la vez que se mantenía atento ante las reacciones del ojiazul. –, caprichosa y rebelde, que antes era totalmente diferente a lo que es ahora… - el rubio dejo de reír ante esas palabras. _Eso era buena señal_, por lo menos sabía que lo estaba escuchando. Ahora tenía que saber si sabía algo - ¿Sabes algo, Naruto?

La expresión del Uzumaki era todo un poema. Sus ojos se habían salido de su orbita, el color abandono su rostro, su boca se abría y se cerraba sin pronunciar sonido alguno, su corazón latía de prisa. Cuando había dicho lo de la apuesta nunca imagino que Sasuke supiera de ese "pequeño" detalle, _y esperaba que no se enterara jamás_. Más bien, pensaba que, al ver que Hinata ignoraba sus encantos, la dejaría en paz y no se pondría a investigar todo sobre ella, _pero había olvidado lo orgulloso que era_.

_._

_Pero ese era un secreto que moriría con él._

.

El Uchiha detallaba la expresión de su amigo. Había acertado en lo referente de que algo ocultaba. Ahora tenía que descubrir ese _algo_.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto el ojinegro al ver que Naruto se había quedado sin habla - ¿Sabes algo o no?

- N-no se… No se de que estas hablando, Sasuke. – tartamudeo el rubio tomando de su vaso con nerviosismo.

- Mientes. Nunca fuiste bueno para mentir.

Debía de pensar en algo rápido. Cualquier excusa, cualquier distracción. Él no podía enterarse, porque sino, _los otros lo matarían_.

- Estoy esperando, Naruto, y bien sabes que yo no fui dotado de paciencia.

- B-bueno,… la verdad es que…

El sonido de un teléfono alivio al rubio, y más cuando descubrió que era el celular de su amigo. Supuso que era Itachi por la forma de "saludar" de Sasuke, por lo visto se tenía que marchar de regreso a la hacienda para atender el llamado de su hermano. _¡Cómo quería saltar y gritar de alegría!_

- De acuerdo. – se despidió Sasuke con desgano. Vuelve su mirada a su amigo quien sonreía de oreja a oreja. _Maldito suertudo, _pensó el azabache con molestia – No creas que te has salvado, aún me tienes que decir _todo _lo que _sabes_. – Y diciendo esas últimas palabras, se marcho de la casa.

¿Desde cuándo había estado conteniendo el aire es sus pulmones? Había estado tan nervioso por la pregunta de Sasuke, que había olvidado siquiera respirar. _Y es que esa pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa_.

Se sirve un poco más de whisky y se lo toma de un solo trago. El ardor en su garganta lo obligo a poner una mueca de desagrado, pero eso no fue impedimento para tomarse otro vaso. Ahora tenía que estar pendiente de que Sasuke no descubriera lo que sucedió ese día, eso, o se dejaba de llamar Naruto Uzumaki.

- Por mi salud mental y física, también por la de Hina – brindo Naruto con su tercer vaso. – _Soy hombre muerto_.

.

.

En menos tiempo de lo que hubiera deseado tardar, estaciona el auto en la entrada de su casa. Estaba molesto por la inoportuna llamada de su hermano. ¿Es qué el destino se había propuesto en arruinarle el plan? ¿Por qué nada salía como quería?

- ¿En dónde andabas? – pregunto Itachi desde la sala en cuanto su hermano cruzo el umbral – Estuvimos esperándote.

- Fui hacer otras cosas. – respondió indiferente. – ¿Para qué me llamabas?

- Entrégale esto a Hiashi, y dile que nos vemos a la cena. – le informo a la vez que le entregaba una carpeta en manos de su hermano menor.

_¿Cena?_ ¿Había escuchado bien?

- La familia Hyuga nos invito a ambos a cenar hoy a su casa - dijo Itachi como si estuviera leyendo la mente de su hermano –, por lo que agradecería que te _comportaras_ esta noche con la pequeña Hinata.

- Lo que digas. – dijo Sasuke saliendo a las caballerizas, _solo tenía esta oportunidad y no la dejaría pasar por alto._

.

El aroma de las flores del jardín delantero acunaba su nariz, relajando completamente sus sentidos. Había logrado su objetivo de relajar su cuerpo ante lo sentido ya dos veces en un mismo día. Deseaba que su tranquilidad durara por mucho más tiempo. Cierra los ojos y disfruta de la calma total que la abrigaba, tan deliciosa como un dulce chocolate. Pero sabía que su tranquilidad no duraría mucho.

Había escuchado decir a su padre que los Uchiha irían a cenar a su casa. _Que desgracia la suya_. Hubiera deseado poder hacer algo para no tener que soportar al engreído del Uchiha menor, pero no había excusa que valiera para su padre, tenía que estar presente en la cena y tratar a sus invitados con cortesía y amabilidad.

Los cascos de un caballo la tenso. Había escuchado a su padre decirle a Neji que hoy irían a comer los Uchiha a la casa, cosa que no le agrado en lo absoluto. _Había tenido suficiente de Sasuke Uchiha por ese día._ Vuelve su mirada a la entrada de la hacienda y ruega a Dios por lo que acaba de ver no sea más que una ilusión o una pesadilla, que ese corcel negro sea uno de los suyos y no de los Uchiha. Pero sus ruegos y oraciones fueron en vano.

¡Por Dios! ¿Es qué no podía estar en paz siquiera un segundo?

- ¿Qué se le ofrece, Uchiha? – pregunto Hinata ceñuda al borde de perder los estribos con ese hombre.

Sasuke baja del caballo y se le acerca lentamente a la Hyuga. Al estar a un metro de ella, le extiende la carpeta que Itachi le había dado para el patriarca de los Hyugas. Hinata lo toma recelosa, pero feliz por creer que se marcharía al ya cumplida su misión de entregarle los documentos que su padre necesitaba para una venta. Sin embargo, Sasuke permanecía frente a ella con una pose engreída con sus manos en los bolsillos. "_Respira Hinata, respira_", se alentaba ella mentalmente, mas las ganas de golpearlo podían más que su razón. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, una voz juvenil irrumpe en la escena.

- Usted es el hermano de Itachi, ¿verdad?

Hanabi había aparecido detrás de Hinata con los pantalones llenos de tierra y la cara un poco sucia. Al notar la china que sobresalía de su bolsillo, Hinata entendió que se había encontrado con sus amigos.

Sasuke ve a la _mocosa_ de unos aproximadamente dieciséis años, que lo observaba con curiosidad, con un semblante inexpresivo. Pasa unos segundos antes de que él se aventure a responder con su típico tono neutro.

- Sí, ¿y tú quién eres, _mocosa_?

- Hanabi, la hermana de Hinata. ¿Acaso no es obvio?

Por supuesto que sí, _ambas eran insolentes_. Pensó Sasuke haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo más, señor Uchiha? – preguntó Hinata.

- Por los momentos, no. – respondió esté posando sus ojos negros en los perlas de la Hyuga mayor.

Los oscuros orbes del Uchiha decían más de lo que Hinata quería saber. Sabía lo que estás trasmitían con su sola mirada, _lo que deseaba_, y lo que se proponía. Odiaba esa mirada tan egocéntrica y llena de orgullo, un hombre prepotente que ella detestaba.

No llevaban prácticamente nada conociéndose, pero le basto a ella para detestarlo y odiarlo. No lo soportaba. Quería mandarlo al quinto carrizo para que la dejara una buena vez en paz.

- Espero que esta noche este presentable en la cena, señorita - dijo Sasuke montándose sobre su semental. Y ahí esta esa sonrisa sobre su rostro, esa sonrisa que ella tanto odiaba. – Quizás podríamos _divertirnos_ después de la cena.

_¡Eso jamás!_, pensó ella molesta.

Vio como se dirigía a la salida a trote lento, como si esperaba que ella le dijera algo para detenerse. _Pero eso nunca sucedería_.

Pide a Hanabi la china y una canica. Apunta al flanco trasero del caballo estirando lo más posible la liga, y así, el impacto sería más fuerte. _No permitiría que él se burlara de ella_. Dispara dándole al animal con una fuerza que lo obliga a encabritarse del susto, y a patear como un caballo salvaje. El Uchiha sale volando hacia un charco de barro, llenándose de este de pie a cabeza.

- Maldición – masculla Sasuke molesto.

Las risas de ambas Hyuga no mejoraban la situación. Vuelve su molesta mirada a las chicas para saber cuál de las dos había osado asustar a su caballo, descubriendo así, que había sido Hinata quien lo había hecho.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor Uchiha? – pregunto Hinata con burla y con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios. - ¿Quiere que le prestemos uno de nuestros pony's ya que no puede controlar un caballo de verdad?

Ese era el colmo. Se encamina hacia su caballo, que se encontraba en estado de alerta al no saber que lo había golpeado, totalmente molesto. _Eso no se quedaría así_.

Fustiga su caballo con fuerza, no si antes dirigirle una mirada de rabia a la peliazul. Hinata estaba feliz por haberlo humillado de esa manera a ese engreído Uchiha. _Él mismo se lo había buscado_.

.

_Ella prometió partirle su cara de niño creído, y había pisoteado su orgullo._

.

.

Llega a la hacienda Sharinga hecho una fiera. Esa mujer lo había humillado enormemente, cosa que no se quedaría sin castigo. _Nadie_ humilla a Sasuke Uchiha y pavonearse como si nada.

Itachi ve a su hermano llegar lleno de barro que se le comenzar a secar sobre su ropa, y con una mirada de pocos amigos. No tuvo la necesidad de preguntar que le había sucedido, el nombre de la persona llego a su mente como una revelación. _Hinata Hyuga_. Podía ver la firma característica de ella en todas partes del cuerpo de su hermano. Quién sabe que habría sucedido, pero era obvio que no había sido algo bueno. Suelta un sonoro suspiro mientras se masajeaba la sien. Esto se convertiría en una constante pelea entre esos dos orgullos y testarudos.

.

Entra a su cuarto desnudándose y tirando la ropa llena de barro en el piso. Se mete en la regadera dejando que el agua helada corriera por su cuerpo, no le importo la temperatura del agua, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora buscando una forma de humillar a esa _mocosa del demonio_.

Golpea con fuerza la pared del baño, restándole importancia si se lastimaba o no. Solo quería desahogar su ira de alguna forma.

- Estúpida mujer – masculló Sasuke furico –. Ya no seré condescendiente con ella, le enseñare que esto no se le hace a Sasuke Uchiha sin quedar impune a su castigo.

Ya no sería por su apuesta, solo sería por su orgullo.

Le enseñaría a esa mujer a utilizar un _bozal _como la _potra salvaje que era_. Eso, o se dejaría llamar Sasuke Uchiha.

Si ella quería jugar a ser ruda, pues él_ también jugaría_.

.

.

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~**__"__La posición de un conflicto… Muchas veces no se limita a la decisión que se toma, sino a sus consecuencias."__**~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_-__** Luis Gabriel Carrillo Navas **__-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¡Hola gente bella! ^_~_

_Espero que este capitulo le haya gustado como el anterior n.n_

_Agradezco lo Review que me han enviado._

_Últimamente he tenido la misma mala suerte que Sasuke jejeje. Me devolvieron mi computadora pero la condenada se niega a aceptar el Internet, y como ya no estoy en clases, mi hermano ya no me deja utilizar su computadora para hacer uso del Internet u.u_

_Y para completar, un virus ha azotado todos mis fic y trabajos, lo que me ha llevado a tardarme más de la cuenta XP_

_Ahora vamos con nuestra explicación de hoy, jajaja:_

_**(1) **__La frase que Hinata hizo referencia contra Sakura: __"yo no coloco flores a mi puerta"__ Se refiere a la forma en como los clientes localizaba a las rameras (ya entiende el motivo de la molestia de la Haruno), ya que ellas colocaban un __ramo de llamativas flores__ sea en el balcón o en la puerta de entrada de la vivienda. Por ese motivo, las __prostitutas__ empezaron a ser conocidas con el nombre de __rameras__, apelativo que ha llegado hasta nuestros tiempos desde el siglo XII (Época en que la prostitución era un oficio más, aceptado y reglamentado por los municipios y controlado por las autoridades sanitarias o.O), en el empezó a utilizarse, y se suele utilizar de una forma despectiva para referirse a ellas._

.

_**Quejas y sugerencias**_

_**Ya saben donde darle clic para dejar un review**_

_**=)**_


	3. Y una más

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Contrapunteo**_

.

.

.

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~**__"Hay dos tipos de batallas, las que se luchan por la vida y las que se luchan por el orgullo"__**~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_-__** Bleach **__-_

_._

_._

.

.

¿Qué hacía él como dueño de una hacienda en la pequeña aldea de Konoha? Más bien, a adivino debió a ver sido su profesión, sería más rico de lo que ya era. O solo era cuestión de sumar dos más dos es igual a cuatro, las matemáticas siempre eran exactas. Como la intuición que había tenido la noche anterior, que igual era solo cuestión de sumar…

.

.

_Hinata____Sasuke__**+Ambos**__ molestos____Orgullo al __**cuadrado+**__Cena=__**Problemas.**_

.

.

Lo cual no fue para menos. Esa noche donde los Hyuga pudo ver solo un poco del arsenal que seguramente tenía Hinata para espantar a los prometidos que traía su padre para ella, a lo que Sasuke respondía también con la misma intensidad. ¡Nunca en su vida había visto a dos personas insultarse por más de dos horas! Aún le dolía la cabeza por tener que soportar tanto.

La única forma en que los dos se quedaron "tranquilos" fue cuando Hiashi les dijo sus cuatro cosas y fingió un infarto para que le prestara atención. _"Son unos mocosos malcriados e infantiles"_, fueron las palabras dichas por Itachi a Sasuke cuando se dirigían de regreso a la hacienda.

Itachi se recuesta sobre su sillón de cuero y cierra los ojos, y es que con solo recordar lo sucedido hace un par de meses, le volvía aquel infernal dolor de cabeza. Siente como unas finas manos masajeando sus hombros.

- No deberías preocuparte tanto. – comentó Konan con voz serena. – Ellos ya están lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarse solos.

- Lo sé – respondió él –. Pero no dejan de ser un dolor de cabeza…

El sonido de un portazo lo interrumpe. No necesitaba saber quien era y que había sucedido. Suelta un suspiro frustrado,_ esto era para locos_.

Sabía que había sido Sasuke el que acababa de llegar de mal humor, seguramente se había conseguido a Hinata en el pueblo, y está le había hecho quién sabe que cosa. Había estado feliz estos últimos meses porque ambos estaban lo suficientemente ocupados como para molestar al otro, pero bastaba con que uno fuera al pueblo y se consiguieran para armar uno de sus típicos espectáculos.

.

.

- Creo que tomare tu palabra, cariño – dijo Itachi acomodándose en la cama justo a su esposa.

- ¿Sobre qué? – murmura Konan soñolienta.

- Sobre no preocuparme por ese par de malcriados, ya están lo suficientemente grandes como para cuidarse solos. Algún día se llevaran bien.

Su esposa le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado antes de besarlo tiernamente. Quizás tenía razón, algún día se llevarían bien. Pero, ¿cuándo sería _ese día_? Una situación hipotética se formulo en su mente, y le podía consultar a su esposo que pensaría si _nada de aquello_ hubiera sucedido. Pero... era algo _innombrable_. Ese _tema_ estaba _altamente prohibido_ siquiera pensarlo. _Él aún vivía bajo la sombra de la culpabilidad_, aunque en realidad, nada de lo sucedido fue su culpa.

- ¿Sucede algo? – indago Itachi al ver como el rostro de Konan se descompuso.

Ella negó con la cabeza. No podía decirle lo que pensaba.

- Nada, vamos a dormir…

- ¿Dormir? – pregunto Itachi con una picardía oculta en su voz neutra – Yo no pensaba dormir..

Konan sonríe y recibe gustosa los labios de Itachi.

_Definitivamente… esa noche no dormiría_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maldita bruja", pensaba Sasuke molesto mientras ensillaba su caballo. Aún estaba molesto por lo de ayer. ¡Y como no estarlo! Ella había sido capaz de humillarlo al desabrochar su montura y obligándolo a caer… _¡POR SEGUNDA VEZ! _Pero después se la descobro cuando la hizo tropezar y caer por la entrada de la floristería de Ino. Eso si que estuvo divertido, _y ella se la buscaba_.

- Creí que tenías que conquistarla – comento Naruto irónico. – No enfurecerla.

Eso era cierto. Pero ella se empeñaba a lastimarle el orgullo cada vez que podía que lo había olvidado por completo. Sin embargo, había tenido la oportunidad de ganar la atención de ella al entrar en _su juego_. Quizás, podía acercarse de otra manera que no fuera la "_convencional_"

- Imagino que te olvidarás de ella y de la apuesta – sentenció Naruto con una sonrisa de alivió

No obstante, Sasuke le dedico una mirada muy diferente.

- Ni lo pienses – dijo el Uchiha fríamente – Éste juego _apenas empieza_. - Y sin esperar comentario de su amigo, fustigo su caballo.

Naruto no hallaba que decir. Se maldecía mil veces lo de maldita apuesta que hizo con Sasuke. Sí él lo había olvidado, lo había arruinado completamente al decírselo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía pedir la ayuda de nadie, estaba _completamente solo_.

"¡Maldita sea, Sasuke!", pensó Naruto molesto fustigando a su caballo para darle alcance al Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

- Y con esto… vuelvo a ganar.

Hinata coloca las cartas sobre el césped mientras escuchas las quejas de Kiba, Lee y su hermana. Había juntado las doce cartas españolas de oro, a lo que a Hanabi le faltaba el Rey y el 5 de espada para ganar, cartas que tenía Kiba. La Hyuga menor suelta una maldición y lanza sus cartas con brusquedad por la molestia de a ver perdido por _tercera_ vez contra su hermana.

- Cálmate Hanabi – le decía Hinata con una sonrisa divertida – es solo un tonto juego de cartas.

- Uno tonto juego en el que he perdido – ironizó la castaña molesta.

Hinata sonríe con dulzura, Hanabi seguía siendo una pequeña niña orgullosa que no le gustaba perder en nada en lo absoluto. Acaricia la cabeza de su hermana, haciendo que ella elevara la mirada confusa por tal acción. Hanabi se sonroja levemente, la última vez que vio a su hermana sonreír de esa manera fue hace más de seis años cuando todo era _paz y felicidad_.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto la Hyuga mayor.

Le parecía extraño completamente que su hermana se sonrojara por nada y que tuviera una mirada que no podía descifra con claridad. ¿Le habrá picado algún animal?, se preguntaba Hinata.

Hanabi parpadeo un par de veces antes de volver a la realidad. Ya su hermana no tenía esa sonrisa, _esa mirada_. Tenía la de siempre: Indiferente. Como si fuera tallada en hielo. ¿Habrá sido su imaginación?

- Nada – respondió Hanabi.

Hinata piensa preguntar nuevamente, pero su hermana le interrumpe diciendo que quería jugar otra partida. Pero esta vez, Hinata no puede jugarla, había prometido a Neji que llevaría al ganado a refrescarse en la laguna. Hanabi hace puchero pero cambia de parecer rápidamente al cambiar el juego de cartas, ignorando a su hermana.

En ese momento el corazón de Hinata se contrajo, al ser cambiada y olvidada tan rápidamente, aunque fuera por tontos juegos de cartas, le había traído al presente los recuerdos del pasado que tanto la atormentaban. Cuando _él_ la cambio tan fácilmente por _ella_. Algo que se había prometido no sufrir jamás con ningún hombre en su vida.

Para ella, todos eran iguales. Cuando conseguían lo que querían, te botan como basura con el corazón roto. Había aprendido eso desde muy joven, robándole la felicidad que podía estar viviendo actualmente, como era antes.

- No hay mal que por bien no venga. – musito Hinata cabalgando despacio.

Eran muy ciertas esas palabras. Aprendió que los hombres jamás aman de verdad a una mujer ingenua, a ninguna en realidad, ellos sólo buscaba satisfacer sus bajos instintos sin importarle los sentimientos del otro.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, no podía olvidarlo. No lo amaba, pero el recordarlo, sentimientos confusos hacía vibrar su cuerpo. Le daba gracias a Dios que _ellos_ lo sacaron del pueblo con _esa_ que fingió ser su amiga. No los volvería a ver, y eso la relajaba en sobremanera.

Sin embargo, su paz acabo unos meses cuando llego al pueblo el "Hijo prodigo de Konoha". Sasuke Uchiha le ponía su vida de cuadritos, siempre estaba ahí con su estúpida sonrisa buscando algo que ella jamás le dará. _No cometería el mismo error dos veces_. Él buscaba lo mismo que todos los hombres, _lo mismo que consiguió él años atrás_.

Sasuke Uchiha no sacaría de ella ni una sonrisa sincera.

- ¡Hinata! – escuchó el llamado del Uzumaki, lo que hace detener mientras el ganado descansaba a orillas del lago, y refrescándose en él.

- Naruto, ¿qué haces por aquí? – preguntó Hinata sin mostrar un tinte de sorpresa en su voz.

- Paseaba por aquí con el teme de Sasuke, pero lo he perdido de vista. ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien.

Fue la escueta respuesta que le dio. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Ellos habían sido amigos desde muy pequeños, siempre había estado con ella en las buenas y en las malas. _Hasta ese día_. Ella se alejo de él al no poder soportar su mirada azulina que tanto le recordaba a ese ser que le robo su felicidad. Naruto lo había comprendido, pero eso no quitaba que le dolía, daría lo que fuera por el bienestar de su vieja amiga.

- Oye, Hinata…

La Hyuga dirigió su mirada hacia él, prestándole intención. El rubio tenía los labios y las cejas fruncidas, expresión que siempre ponía cuando pensaba algo muy importante y preocupante. El corazón de la peliazul dio un vuelco doloroso. Temía por lo que estaba por decirle.

La última vez que vio esa mirada, no fue para nada bueno.

- ¿Q-qué sucede, Naruto? – Por primera vez en muchos años, había tartamudeado.

El rubio la ve con semblante preocupado. Iba a responderle, cuando la presencia del pelinegro lo hizo cerrar la boca de un solo tajo.

Sasuke yacía acostado sobre el césped con aira despreocupado, su caballo pastando a unos metros cerca de él. Hinata sintió un tipo de déjà vu, había presenciado una escena similar, pero no recordaba nada en concreto. Prefiere deshacer esos pensamientos e ignorar al pelinegro, dirige su mirada a Naruto para que le terminara de decir lo que sucedía.

- Olvídalo. – respondió él rascándose la cabeza nervioso. – Puede esperar.

- ¿Tiene que ver con…? – Hinata no podía terminar la frase, no podía pronunciar su nombre. Sin embargo, Naruto entendió perfectamente lo que quería preguntar al abrir los ojos como platos y mover los brazos de manera frenética, negando como respuesta.

- No, no es eso. Lo juro… Era… otra cosa…

Hinata suspira aliviada, se le había quitado un peso de encima. Pero una pizca de curiosidad la estaba envenenando. ¿Qué era lo que Naruto quería decirle?

- ¡Maldición!

La exclamación de Sasuke la obliga a dirigirle la mirada. El pelinegro corría persiguiendo a una de las vacas que le había robado su sombrero, una escena muy divertida que a Naruto le provoco un ataque de risa. Hinata hace un esfuerzo para no reírse, por lo que prefiere levantar una ceja y sonreír.

- Maldita vaca.

Sasuke había logrado recuperar su sombrero, aunque algo mordisqueado por el animal. Se había quedado profundamente dormido a orillas del lago. Aprovechando la tranquilidad que la ausencia del rubio le daba. Pero al escuchar su ruidosa risa, percibió que es tranquilidad se le había acabado.

El pelinegro gruñe al sentir como la vaca regresa a él nuevamente, y comienza a empujarlo con sutileza y a mordisquearle la camisa. Trataba de espantarla, pero el animal no entendía de razones.

- Parece que se ha ganado a una admiradora, señor Uchiha. – comento la Hyuga con sorna.

El Uchiha frunce el ceño en sobremanera ante el comentario de la chica. Lo último que se imagino, fue encontrarse a esa Hyuga en el lago, más, si se encontraba con toda su vacada. Siempre que se encontraban, se creaban una situación para discutir. Pero eso trataría de cambiarlo, _aunque sea un poco_.

- Por lo menos la vaca es más dócil que la dueña.

.

…_**Pero no ahora…**_

.

Hinata enarca una ceja. El Uchiha estaba jugando con ella, lo sabía, pero a este juego lo pueden jugar dos.

Sonríe con sorna ignorando el comentario del Uchiha, bajándose del caballo. Se acerca lentamente a la vaca que seguía acosando al pelinegro acariciándole el lomo.

- Pobre Bianca, ella no sabe lo que hace. – murmura la Hyuga acariciando a la vaca. - ¿Cómo escoger a un hombre tan engreído e insufrible?... La vas a pasar muy mal querida, es mejor que escojas algún toro del ganado.

Sasuke suelta un bufido y se coloca frente a la Hyuga, siendo separado de ella sólo por la vaca Bianca, con el ceño fruncido. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Naruto fue el que hablo.

- ¡Por favor! No vayan a empezar. – suplico el rubio desde su montura. – Cada vez ustedes se comportan más infantil.

Ambos pelinegros voltean ver al rubio. Tenía razón, se estaban comportando de manera _muy_ infantil. Ellos ya eran adultos hechos y derechos, había formas más civilizadas de arreglar sus diferencias.

Con miradas retadoras, ambos estrechan sus manos.

- Pronto serán las competencias. – dijo Sasuke con voz neutra. – Haremos un trato. El que gane _todas_ las categorías, o más, el impondrá una… _exigencia_ sobre el perdedor. ¿Vale?

- ¿Tan sencillo? – pregunto Hinata sonriendo.

- Aún no sabes cuál sería mi _exigencia_, señorita Hyuga.

Hinata siente como un escalofrío recoge su columna vertebral. Pero no estaba dispuesta a dar un paso atrás.

- Que gane el mejor.

Naruto observa a ambos con la boca abierta de par en par, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Sabía que los dos eran buenos, y eran muy testaduras. No quería ver como terminaría esta locura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Casi anochecía cuando había llegado a casa, estaba agotada. Todo el día afuera trabajando y entrenando, tenía que dar lo mejor de sí. Era algo inaudito el perder contra el orgulloso Uchiha.

Una sonrisa se asoma en la comisura de sus labios al recordar la última "travesura" que había hecho contra él. Le había echado una crema que teñía el pelo al contacto con el agua, con un poco de eso, el pelo negro de Sasuke había pasado a la historia.

Se tira en la cama y su sonrisa se borro de sus labios. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertía de esa manera, el gastar bromas a otras personas, aunque normalmente eran Kiba y Naruto los que la hacían, ella disfrutaba verla.

- ¿Pero qué cosas piensas, Hinata? – se regaño a sí misma. - ¿Cómo puedes estar divirtiéndote con el estúpido del Uchiha?

No podía estar sintiendo tal cosa. Ella no podía estar divirtiéndose con aquel hombre que no ha dejado de acosarla desde que llego… Pero…

.

…_**Se estaba divirtiendo como tiempo atrás…**_

.

Debía de aceptar que el Uchiha era diferente a los demás, y que se divertía con él.

Desde aquel incidente, no había prestado atención a ningún hombre por más de cinco minutos. Pero, con Sasuke, le había prestado "atención" por varios meses. No había notado eso, se había vuelto una costumbre verlo y responderle con sorna y hacerle alguna que otra cosa. Y espera algo parecido de él contra ella.

Pero, a pesar de todo, no podía confiarse. Él era un hombre como todos… _como él_.

- Todos los hombre buscan los mismo…_ - murmuro Hinata antes de caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo._

_Y Sasuke… no sería la excepción._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

El humo a cigarrillo y a licor eran los olores prominentes en el lugar. Había algunas mesas rotas, hombres inconscientes en el suelo y el eco de los gritos de las mujeres fáciles que había corrido despavoridas cuando había comenzado la pelea. El sonido de las bolas al golpearse y caer, eran los únicos que se escuchaba, a excepción del televisor.

Las noticias pasaron de ser internacionales a los deportes nacionales. Dando anuncio a los próximas competencias que se celebrarían en unos cortos meses en los llanos de Konoha.

- Pronto se iniciara las competencias de "Rienda y Galope"… Todos esperamos la aparición de Hinata Hyuga, la favorita… -Al oír el nombre de la mujer, el hombre rubio que estaba jugando pool detuvo su jugada, prestando atención por lo que el locutor estaba por decir. - Esta mujer no ha perdido ni un campeonato de equitación y en Paso Fino, e incluso, "Corte y Punto". Dudo que este año sea diferente. – El hombre rubio sonríe, y le da a la bola blanca para meter la bola 4, lográndolo - Se rumorea que participara nuevamente en la doma de caballos, por segunda vez consecutiva. El año pasado lo había hecho muy bien… Sólo le falta que entre en la competencia de doma de toros, quién sabe, esta mujer temeraria es una caja de sorpr…

Antes de que la noticia pudiera acabar, el televisor es apagado por un hombre pelirrojo que se encontraba acostado en un sofá.

- ¡Oye! Lo estaba viendo. – se quejó el rubio.

- Deja de decir tonterías. – respondió el pelirrojo. – Deberías dejar de verla por las noticias, en periódicos y revistas como llevas haciendo todos estos años. ¿Por qué no regresas?

Esas palabras hicieron meditar al rubio. Tardo unos segundos para que en su rostro se asomara una sonrisa maliciosa y sus ojos brillaran ante la idea.

- Tienes razón, es hora de visitar a_ mi amada Hinatita… _Estoy seguro que no ha podido olvidarme.

.

.

…"_**No espero el momento de poseer tu bello cuerpo con aroma a magnolia, y devorar tus labios de miel…otra vez"...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~**__"__El enojo, el orgullo y la competencia son nuestros verdaderos enemigos"__**~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_-__** Dalai Lama**__-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sé que me odiaran._

_Sé que es corto._

_Pero este es un capitulo extra al querer poner uno de más y no poner la competencia de una sola._

_Dentro de tres días o un poco más subiré un Omake, el primero. Lo tengo echo ya desde hace mucho jejeje_

_Cuidense tods. Y suplico porque me perdonen, entre la computadora dañada, la inspiración ida de vacaciones, y las clases, no había podido hacer nada._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Quejas y sugerencias**_

_**Ya saben donde darle clic para dejar un review**_

_**=)**_


	4. Omake I

_Naruto no me pertenece. _

_Omake I: __Humor/Friendship_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Photograph**_

.

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~**__"Hay muchas fotografías que están llenas de vida pero son confusas y difíciles de recordar. Es la fuerza de una imagen lo que importa"__**~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_-__** Brassai **__-_

_._

_._

.

.

Estaba mosqueado, todas las mujeres lo molestaban y lo tenían harto. ¿No había una ley contra el abuso de menores? Mujeres muchísimo mayores que él no dejaban de acosarlo. Sin mencionar a las tontas de su clase.

¡Él solo tenía ocho años, por todos los cielos! Su única preocupación rondaba en conseguir la aprobación de su padre, y evitar lo más posible a su hermano cuando le venían esas ideas locas que solo terminaba dejándolo en ridículo. _Un típico hermano mayor_.

Lo que necesitaba era estar solo y disfrutar de la tranquilidad. ¡Y qué mejor lugar que el lago! Un hermoso sitió a las afueras del pueblo.

- ¡Sasuke! – llamó una voz escandalosa que bien conocía.

Debió decir en voz alta que necesitaba estar _solo_ y disfrutar de la _tranquilidad_.

Pero Naruto no entendería de palabras, por lo que sería sólo motivo de gastar saliva en algo tan innecesario como lo era el rubio.

Se sienta sobre el pasto con fastidio, había estado a punto de obtener su siesta de la tarde. Le dirige una mirada fría y molesta al rubio que ignora olímpicamente, pero no lo hace su acompañante, quien se esconde detrás del Uzumaki sujetando la camisa naranja que el chico portaba.

A primera instancia pensó que era un niño. Pero no, era una niña de cabellos cortos y vestida con unos jeans, una camisa verde olivo con la cara de un gato blanco estampado; y un sombrero, que guindaba en su espalda, y unas botas vaqueras color café. No podía tener más de cinco años, tal vez cuatro o tres pero no pasaba de los cinco, y parecía tímida, ya que no se atrevía soltar a Naruto y hacía lo posible por ocultarse un poco más desde la espalda de éste, aunque observaba de reojo al Uchiha con cierto temor y curiosidad infantil pintado en sus ojos claros. Seguro fingía para que él bajara la guardia y poder acercársele, Sasuke bufó ante ese pensamiento. Recibía acoso de chicas de todas las edades, por lo que no confiaba en ninguna de ellas.

- ¡Woof!

El ladrido de un perro que llegaba hacia ellos, llamó su atención. ¿Un mucuchie? ¿En el llano? ¿Qué hacía semejante criatura en un lugar como ese?

- ¡Hachiko! – llamo la niña con alegría sin soltar a Naruto.

El perro era muchísimo más grande que ella, prácticamente parecía un caballo a su lado. ¡Era casi del tamaño de él en cuatro patas!

- ¡Oye, Sasuke! – sacó Naruto de sus devaneos - ¿Qué haces tú aquí solo?

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada furiosa que hizo temblar a la pequeña y esconderse tras Naruto nuevamente.

- Disfrutando de la _tranquilidad_ – respondió con ironía que el Uzumaki ignora.

- Juega con nosotros.

- No – respondió cortante.

.

5…

.

4…

.

3…

.

2…

.

1…

.

- ¡Oh, teme! – _Lo sabía_, se dijo Sasuke rodando los ojos con fastidio. – Juega con nosotros.

El Uchiha iba a refutar cuando la suave voz de la niña lo interrumpe.

- ¿Qué es_ teme_? – pregunto ella jalando la camisa con suavidad para llamar la atención de su portador.

- Teme es una palabra japonesa que significa des… - comenzó a explicar Naruto, pero calla al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir. - ¡Nunca digas _teme_! Es una palabrota muy fea que no pueden decir las niñas lindas y tiernas como tú, porque sino… - hace un silencio sepulcral que le causo un escalofrío en la pequeña. – La abuela Tsunade te lavara la boca con jabón.

La niña tapa su boca con ambas manos y abre los ojos a más no poder por la impresión. _Niña tonta_, pensó Sasuke. Pero su cara de asombro no duro mucho cuando una sonrisa picara asomo en sus labios.

- Entonces, la abuela Tsunade le va a lavar la boca a Naruto por decir palabrotas.

Tenía que rectificarlo, le caía bien la mocosa.

La cara de Naruto era memorable. ¿Quién se imaginaría que una mocosa de cinco años saldría con una de esas?

- ¿Quién es ella? – pregunta Sasuke viendo a la niña fijamente.

El rubio lo miraba sin entender, a lo que cayó en cuenta que no los había presentado. Muestra una de sus radiantes sonrisas y dice colocando la niña entre el pelinegro y él.

- Sasuke, te presento a la niña más linda y tierna de todo el País de Fuego. Hinata… ¡Parece un osito de peluche!

Al decir eso, Naruto abraza a Hinata sin dejar de sonreír. Pero la Hyuga estaba al borde de un colapso por el exceso de sangre en la cabeza. _Niña rara_, pensó Sasuke al ver a Hinata furiosamente sonrojada. ¿Sonrojarse por Naruto? Tenía que ser por él, no podía ser que ella se sonrojara por cualquier cosa. Eso sería _más_ raro.

Una luz blanca lo cegó por segundos, ¿qué rayos fue eso? Cuando los puntos blancos desaparecen de su visión, ve a Naruto con una cámara fotográfica. ¿Quién en su sano juicio le da una cámara al idiota de Naruto?

- Itachi – respondió el rubio con simpleza cuando el Uchiha le pregunto.

Con razón, alguien sin sentido común.

Pero si Naruto tenía la cámara de su hermano, eso quería decir que…

- ¿Dónde está mi bella princesita?

Bien, definitivamente su tranquilidad y su siesta de la tarde se fueron al caño.

- ¡Itachi! – exclamo Hinata corriendo hacia el Uchiha mayor para abrazarlo.

Otro maldito flash le molesto en los ojos. Naruto había fotografiado a Hinata e Itachi abrazados. _Genial, secciones fotográficas_.

Así siguieron un buen rato, incluso lo había obligado a tomarse foto con ellos. Ya estaba más que mosqueado, ¿ellos no tenían más nada que hacer, a parte de fregarle la existencia? _Parecía que no_.

- ¡Me tienen harto! – mascullo Sasuke molesto. Dirigió su mirada a su hermano que se encontraba medio distraído con la niña, y le pregunto - ¿No deberías estar molestando a Konan para que salga contigo?

Era irónico. Itachi _era un perro_, cambiaba de novia como de ropa, pero la chica, _la única chica_, que lo ignoraba por _completo_ es por la que esta _completamente colado_. Él nunca se dejaría babear por una chica que lo ignorara, en cambio, haría una fiesta. Como por ejemplo con la mocosa que vino con Naruto que temblaba ante su presencia en un principio, pero ahora lo ignoraba tal como Konan ignoraba a su hermano.

Itachi sonríe enigmáticamente. Una sonrisa que Sasuke detesta, no le daba buena espina.

- Dime hermanito, ¿crees en el destino?

¿A qué venía eso?

- No… y _tú_ tampoco – le recordó.

- Lo sé, pero desde hoy he comenzado a creer en él. – respondió Itachi con simpleza.

Sí claro, y él era el Papa. Al Diablo con las mentiras de Itachi, sólo quería que se largaran los tres.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – lo acusó Sasuke.

Estos eran los momentos en que Sasuke se convertía en el hermano mayor. Porque estaba claro de que Itachi debió haber hecho una de las suyas.

- Nada – respondió con falsa inocencia. – Sólo ira a la casa a hacer un trabajo.

- ¿Va a la casa? – repitió Sasuke con sorpresa - ¿La drogaste o qué?

- No, sólo… hice algunos cambios en la lista.

_Bastardo_, pensó Sasuke resignado con la actitud de su hermano.

- ¿Y Kurenai? – Era la última carta que le quedaba a Sasuke para jugar, sólo esperaba que funcionara y se largara, de los otros dos se encargaría después.

Kurenai era la actual novia de su hermano, con la que más había durado. No era tan escandalosa como las anteriores novias de Itachi, pero era demasiado dulce para su gusto.

- ¿Tanto deseas desacerté de mí? – dijo Itachi ignorando la pregunta.

- Sí – respondió el menor -, de ti y de esos dos.

Señala a Hinata y Naruto que jugaba con el perro. Quería estar _solo_, no acompañado por una mocosa, el tarado y su hermano.

- De acuerdo… - _¿Itachi acepto?, debía de estar bromeando._ – Pero con una condición, - _Lo sabía, él no es de lo que aceptan algo sin nada a cambio. _– Una última foto…

Antes de que pudiera reclamar, Itachi lo junto con los otros dos y la luz del flash lo cegó por completo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Más de dieciséis años había pasado desde aquel entonces. Mucho tiempo que sólo él recordaba y que tenía prueba de ello.

Observa con una media sonrisa la última fotografía de ese día: Naruto salía con sus típicas poses, Hinata sonreía con timidez y estaba levemente sonrojada, Sasuke salía molesto mientras que Hachiko lamía su rostro, y él salía tras ellos abrazando a Hinata por la cintura.

Como había imaginado, ni Sasuke ni Hinata recordaban que se conocían desde antes. Solo se habían visto una sola vez en dieciséis años.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? – la voz neutra de su hermano lo trae al presente.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no echarse a reír a carcajada limpia en ese momento. Sasuke lo observaba con el ceño fruncido al otro lado de la mesa, se notaba que acababa de echarse un baño, su cabello rojo aún goteaba. Sí, _rojo_. Ya no era ese negro profundo característico de la familia Uchiha, sino un rojo fuego. No podía aguantar la risa por mucho tiempo.

- Recordaba viejos tiempos. – dijo Itachi volviendo su vista a las fotos, tratando en vano olvidar la imagen de su hermano. Pero le era imposible. Las ganas de reírse y burlarse eran más fuertes. – Lindo_ look_

Sasuke soltó un rugido semejante al de un perro rabioso. _No esta muy lejos de la realidad_, se dijo Itachi burlón.

- Cállate – ladro Sasuke levantándose de su asiento. Konan le había prometido ayudarlo con esa pintura que le hecho la bruja de la Hyuga.

- Sabes Sasuke – comento Itachi de repente con aire ausente – Deberías _creer_ en el destino.

El Uchiha mayor le sonríe a su hermano, esas sonrisas que al menor no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Bufó, lo mejor era marcharse lo más pronto posible y quitarse ese maldito color del cabello.

- Tonterías – fue lo último que dijo Sasuke antes de marcharse.

_Tal vez_, pensó Itachi mientras guardaba las fotografías en un pequeño cofre. Pero de algo estaba seguro…

.

**_...El destino era un psicópata divertido..._**

.

.

.

.

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~**__"__A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo"__**~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_-__** Jean de Fontaine **__-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Quejas y sugerencias**_

_**Ya saben donde darle clic para dejar un review**_

_**=)**_


End file.
